The anniversary and the news
by vodooman
Summary: Read 'The demon of his nightmare' before reading this. Dean centric. Dean/Caroline mentioned... oneshot for now


**The anniversary and The news**

Fandoms: Vampire Diaries (TV show), Supernatural  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: crossover, angst, drama, death-theme  
Characters/Pairings: Caroline/Dean, Dean, Sam  
Any warnings: It continues were 'The demon of his nightmares' stopped, kind of. This is a totally AU-world.  
Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries (TV show) and Supernatural and its characters aren't mine. I only write fan fiction for fun and entertainment.  
A/N: Yes... this is a little continuation fic of my last one... It's something I wanted to do and I was at first still hesitant if I should write a second drabble or one-shot to this story. But I find it better than I expected.

::

He stood before the gravestone and looked down at it. It was homage to his girlfriend. As well as a reminder that she would never return to him. But even as he started down at the cold rectangular stone, he knew that her last resting place was not here. Not under the gravestone and the perfectly arranged flowers. Not resting next to the remains of his mother.

He never found out where it was that her body was laid down to rest. He sometimes had nightmares that a demon had found her corpse and was using it. That some evil being was inflicting harm and sins while masked in her angelic face.

A shadow fell next to him and Dean on instinct turned around to see who it was.

Sam. Sam his brother was standing behind him, his hands in his pockets. He wore a concerned expression on his face.

"Long time no see, Sammy. What you're doing here?" asked Dean falsely-cheerful, staring as his brother slowly come to stand next to him.

When was the last time he had seen his brother, thought Dean, as he searched his brother's face for a clue as to why he was here.

Dean and Sam had been hunting the vampire that killed his girlfriend for some time. But with every frustrated hunt, with every disappointing new track that lead to a different, to the **wrong** vampire, their relationship had started to get strained.

He remembered that some weeks maybe even months after Caroline's death he had had a big fight with Sam. His brother had had the audacity to suggest that Dean was getting obsessed. That he was starting to act like their father. The only thing on his mind being the monster that took Caroline. Not caring for anyone or anything but the thought of revenge.

And Dean knew that his brother had been right. Sure.

He was obsessed with finding Damon Salvatore... He wanted to find the vampire and make him suffer... suffer just as much as he had when he watched Caroline bleed before him, while Salvatore just licked the escaping blood off of her neck. Taunting him for not being able to save her, and then disappearing with her. Not even letting him know where it was that he was going to dispose of her after he finished sucking her dry.

He closed his eyes, and tried to push the feelings of hurt, anger and bottomless despair down. Try and think of something else... just for a little while, his mind chided.

"I didn't think that family reunions where your thing... But you picked the best place." Dean turned his head away from his brother and stared back at the cold stone before him. A reminder of what his life could have been, and what it never would be again.

"I figured that you'd be here..." started his brother slowly. His eyes darted from the gravestone, to the flowers, to his shoes. Randomly focusing on something else. "It's been a year..." He stopped and turned to face his brother, his whole body tensing as he was now facing the reason for his sleepless nights.

He knew that if he told his brother what he was about to tell him in a moment, he'd open a whole new dimension of hurt for Dean. He had in the past few days reasoned with himself if he should share the piece of information he was about to bestow on his brother; or if he should let him stay blissfully ignorant of said information.

"How have you been...?" asked Sam, not finishing his question. And Dean turned now too to face his younger brother.

"After Caroline's death? After you bailed out on me? Or after still not having found Damon Salvatore?" came Dean's bitter reply. He sighed heavily, and ran both hands across his face. He looked tired. And he felt tired. "Like hell..." he finally finished.

Sam frowned thoughtfully. He looked up and looked his brother in the eyes, "I'm sorry... I don't think it'll get any better... I need to tell you something."

He swallowed heavy. Then wetted his lips and continued, "Dean... I had a vision. Of Caroline... and she was walking in the sun... But I don't think it was her. It didn't feel like her."

Dean's reaction was at first shock and then disbelieve, which finally ebbed away to furry. "I knew it... some freaking demon found her body and is using it..."

A shell. So this was all that was left of his girlfriend. A shell to host a demon that would bloody her hands. Caroline's hands...

Sam stared at his brother and then nodded slowly. "That's what I thought too..." He watched his older brother's face resolve into a determined frown.

"I guess this means we'll have to..." Dean stopped and looked at his brother, not able to finish what he wanted to say. Sam nodded wordlessly.

Dean took one last look at the stone in front of him and then turned away. He started walking in direction of where he had parked the Impala. "Let's go Sammy... we have a demon to send back to hell..."

Sam followed his brother, knowing that even though he had almost sounded normal, Dean was probably suffering new pain inside. And he decided to stick with him this time until they found the evil being that was now running around in the skin of a dead and dear friend.

A girl who could have been his sister... in a different time and place.


End file.
